Ramon
Gatekeeper Ramon (ラモンゲート キーパー Getokipa Ramon) is the Shipwright of the Red Wing Pirates. He is of Shandian blood but was raised in the Blue Sea in Water 7. He became a traveleing Shipwright who adventured to Thriller Bark where his life was changed forever. Background Ramon was a traveling Shipwright originating from Water 7. After honing his skills as a ship builder and repairman, he decided to travel alone to find out all he could about ships. He set sail to find the world's largest ship; Thriller Bark. Thriller Bark was abandoned and had become an Island for lost souls that manifested themselves into undead creatures and monsters. Ramon stumbled upon the Island and came face to face with Akuma the Undead Swordsmen. The Undead tyrant infected Ramon's soul with those tormented and enventably transformed Ramon into a giant being. Ramon, known now as the "Gatekeeper" true to his name was assigned to guarding entry into Thriller Bark. Physical Description Ramon is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin (almost reminiscent of Shandian color), whose height (6'6") causes him to tower over his crewmates. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long,and wavy spikes. He has dark eyes but possess no visible eyebrows. He has a rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye which was gained by becoming half monster at the hands of Akuma. Personality and Relationships Ramon is an adventurous, kind souled individual who simply wants to expand himself. He wishes to expand his knowledge, his relationship and his strength. Ramon appears to be very gullible and far too trusting. He is also known for being very clumbsy. None of this stops Ramon from being the loving, dedicated indivdual the Red Wing Pirates have grown to think of as their big goofy brother. Powers and Abilities Being of Shandian Blood, Ramon was bred to be a warrior. He is extremely physically strong, proven by his great muscle mass. His striking speed and power are a dangerous combination for any opponent in his normal form. In his monsterous form he is easily a threat to any one who opposes him, having massive size and strength. Physical Prowess Ramon has a very large frame, with incredible muscle mass. Working on ships all his life he has built himself into the peak of physical condition. Ramon has unparralled strength, able to lift a tree from its roots with ease and shatter it with his fists. He also has incredible endurance and energy, able to work constantly day and night. Ramon is not very agile or flexible, but that does not diminish his impressive speed. Ramon is able to move very quickly on his feet and his striking speed can be lethal to any opponent when combined with his incredible strength. Shapeshifting Akuma's Yomi Yomi no Mi allows him to manipulate the souls that invade Thriller Bark, and because Ramon did just that his soul was infected with several hundred tortured souls. They merged with his very being, causing Ramon to become "half monster". Being half monster gives Ramon the ability to shape-shift into a gigantic creature known as the "Gatekeeper". In this form size increases exponentially, with his arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, and he becomes covered in thick fur, with their abdominal and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair takes on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth become pointed, and he grows a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. As it turns out, the different variety of souls that intruded Ramon's soul gives him different abilities. They manifest their power by Ramon transforming his right arm into different forms. He is able to transform its shape into different types of arms that give him different physical attributes to use in battle. Techniques *'Kokugyu' (黒牛 Kokugyū, literally meaning "Black bull's beast arm"): Ramon transforms his arm into a large black arm with fur on the shoulder. It increases puching power and punching speed for powerfull attacks in quick succession. *'Tetsugyu' (鉄牛 Tetsugyū, literally meaning "Iron bull's beast arm"): Ramon transforms his arm into a metal form which increases his punching power and his arms durability at the cost of speed. *'Ishigyu' (石鉄牛 Ishigyū, literally meaning "Stone bull's beast arm"): Ramon transforms his arm into stone, seemingly made from several white bricks. This form gives Ramon greater punching power and arm strength. *'Shishi Osensoru' (獣汚された魂 Shishi Osen Sōru, literally menaing "Beast's tainted soul"): Ramon transforms into his full "Gatekeeper" form. This gives him the ability to expand his mass, increasing his size incredibly and seemingly indefinately. This form increases Ramon's strength, speed, and senses to incredible heights. Although it comes with great power, this form is very difficult for Ramon to control for long periods of time. History Bounty vs Bounty Arc New Birka Arc Ten Trials Arc Wing War Arc Category:Part I Primary Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates